1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to caps for fastening to the tops of fence or deck posts and, more particularly, to caps made of plastic.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to make fence or deck post caps from wood or PVC resin with a UV stabilizer. A problem with wooden caps is that they often disintegrate over time when exposed to weather. Another drawback with both existing wood and plastic caps is the way such caps are typically mounted to fence and deck posts. Prior art caps are typically made as a single piece which is screwed into the top of the post and centered by the eyesight of the installer. The cap and the post must typically be made by the same manufacturer in order for the cap to snugly and evenly fit on the top of the post. These sizing problems are encountered because post manufacturers make posts having variations in wall thickness. These variations in wall thickness are due to the different extrusion tolerances and varying post product lines present among the different fence post manufacturers.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a cap made of plastic which is not susceptible to deterioration caused by weather. It would also be advantageous to equip the cap with means for fitting the cap evenly on top of a fence or deck post despite differences in tolerance from one post to another. It would also be desirable to provide a mechanism to ensure that the parting lines on the cap are properly aligned when installed.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide an improved fence or deck post cap which is durable, easy to properly assemble and install, and which fits on a post in a manner which compensates for varying post thicknesses and tolerances.